torikofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Foster: Part 4: Let us feast! Party after the hunt!
Morino: Mr. Foster... You saved my village. Something I wasn't even close to being able to do, when it was truly necessary. Can you... Help me train?! Foster: Nope. Morino: W...what?! Foster: No. I won't train you one bit. Morino: Is it because... You think I'm weak? I can still train! Even in my condition, I can be strong! I can take lessons, and pay attention! Foster: No. That's not why. If you leave... Who would protect this place? Morino: I'm... I am sorry. I just wanted to be stronger... But running away from Shade will only make me weaker. I apologize. Foster: Okay. Mayor: Clara, remember what happened 13 years ago? Clara: I came here, with my merchant parents. They wanted to leave. They were killed. Mayor: Yes. That was the first time, in a long time, we had to hire a Gourmet Hunter. Do you know what he was like? Clara: What? Mayor: He was a strong, very brave man. He fought the beast, and killed it. Do you know what he said? Clara: What? Mayor: That he would feed this beast to his young son. When I asked for the boy's name... He said his son's name... Was 'Foster'. Mayor: Now you know why, I had faith in Foster. If he was that man's son, he could have killed that beast. Clara, I love this town. I want it protected, no matter what. You and the other children can laugh when I do or say something stupid, but when it comes to protecting this town, I will never be less then 1,000%, in protecting it from any man, monster, or disaster! Clara: Mr. Mayor... I want you to hear this. Mayor: What? - Clara: STOP! Clara: Mr. Foster... Could I come? Foster: Why should I? Clara: I... Want to see the world. I love Shade, but I want to see the world, as huge as it is, before I die. Foster: Okay. Why should I bring you. What can you bring to the table? Clara: I know many things about Gourmet beast. Foster: Name three. Right now. You do that, and I'll let you. I might need that talent, if I face a beast I can't cook by just using fire. Clara: A Devil Rabbit is naturally afraid of any bright objects, so use fire to defeat it. Even a lighter should be enough. A Hopping Hippo is known to be a great hopper, as it's name is said, so get it close to a forest. If it is close to a forest, it's hopping ability will be diminished by the debris. Lastly... A Friday monkey likes it when you scratch behind their right ears. Their left ears make them angry though, so don't scratch that. Foster: Well... Looks like Sunday likes you. So... I lose. Come on. Stay close to me. Clara: Where are you going? Foster: Oh! I have another job! It involves fishing! Category:Story Category:Nobody700 Category:Nobody700 Story